


Found You

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mates, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Trope Bingo Round 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: He wasn't expecting it.





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a Kindle.
> 
> Challenge: I just want to lay beside you.

Derek could hardly believe his luck. Here he was, home from boarding school, only to find that his young mate standing in his house. Evidently he is a friend of his sister.

He makes casual conversation with the boy, Stiles, and vows to make him his. The kid is bright,even if his attention span is that of a gnat. He had interesting facts about the most weird topics. Like the difference between a coffin and a casket (a coffin has 6 sides and is tapered, a casket has 4 and is rectangular.) Which was also creepy since his mom had just died.

Derek's favorite part of the day was bed time. His family hadn't thought of the sleeping arrangements and was just going to make Stiles a pallet. Since that was a no go in his mind he offered to let the boy sleep with him. 

It was a little (a lot) crowded on his twin bed, but having Stiles sleep by his side where he could 'accidentally' snuggle up with him was totally worth the lack of space.

He would explain the whole mate situation when Stiles got a few years older, he would tell his parents tomorrow and pray that they would forgive him this transgression. Either way, it was totally worth it.

~Fin~


End file.
